The primary goal of the proposed funding period resides in the training of Mr. David Del Valle, such that he becomes competitive in the field of organic chemistry at the highest national level. The paramount training ground for a synthetic organic chemist is through total synthesis. Embarking on such an endeavor allows for the development of skills needed to synthesize complex molecules. These include the problem solving skills involved in synthesis planning, reaction optimization and the interpretation of results. He will develop in improve his abilities in these areas by working on the total synthesis of the ansamycin class of antitumor antibiotics. This research project will improve his abilities for independent thinking, interpretation of data and results, presentation of scientific data, and technical skill in organic chemistry. Two years of funding should be enough for David to train at the graduate student level. He will be the only student trained under the funding opportunity, and there will be about 20 students in the Krische group that he will interact with. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research-training program will provide the basic chemistry research needed to begin investigating a new potential treatment for cancer. The program will also train a scientist how to make new medicines that will have a positive impact on public health.